Galen's father
'Galen's father '(first name unknown) is a minor character in Witchlight. He is a shapeshifter, the father of Galen Drache and a member of the Drache family. Along with his wife, he is the leader of the First House of the Shapeshifters and, by extent, the entire shapeshifter species. History Witchlight Galen's father initially remained neutral during the growing conflict between Circle Daybreak and the Night World. However, after the witches seceded from the Night World Council, he and his family expressed interest in officially joining the Daybreakers and uniting the witches and shapeshifters, via a marriage pact between his son, Galen, and the Witch Child, Iliana Dominick. Galen's father appears right at the end of the novel, meeting with the witches on the night of the Winter Solstice for the betrothal ceremony between his son and the Witch Child. He seems surprised upon learning his son helped kill a dragon - presumably because of Galen's pacifist tendencies - but very proud of his achievements. Galen's father is stunned when Iliana performs an impromptu blood-tie ceremony between herself and Galen's soulmate, Raksha Keller, and declares that their status as blood sisters is what will unite the witches and shapeshifters instead. She also outright tells Galen's father that Galen should marry Keller, as she's the one he's in love with. Galen's father, although flustered by this unexpected turn of events, does not seem opposed to this arrangement, but questions if the witches will accept this. When Iliana insists they have to listen to her, seeing as she's the Witch Child and a Wild Power, and none of the witches object, Galen's father accepts this decision, securing the alliance. Physical Appearance Galen's father is described as being "regal-looking", with golden blonde hair and a matching beard. Personality Galen's father appears to be a good man, with a strong sense of duty. He is said to be "stern" looking, but clearly loves his son. He is also more tolerant of, and compassionate towards humans than other Night People, given he was willing to ally his family with Circle Daybreak, and raised his son to have a great respect for all living things. Although he cared for his son, he put his duty to his people first, encouraging Galen to enter an arranged marriage with Iliana to secure an alliance. Galen's father seemed a little intimidated by Iliana and was clearly baffled by her decision to do a blood-tie with Keller, rather than go through with the betrothal, but was willing to accept it provided the witches agreed. He didn't appear to have any objections to his son being with an ordinary shapeshifter rather than a witch 'princess', suggesting things like birthright do not concern him and that he takes Galen's happiness and personal wishes into account. Trivia * Though not known for certain, it's possible that Galen's father may have held a seat on the Night World Council before allying with Circle Daybreak. Appearances * Witchlight Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters Category:Drache Family Category:Circle Daybreak